Geschichte:Bleach AF/Kapitel 2
(Hintergrundmusik http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UH-kAqXno9E&feature=related) 3 Tage ist die Entscheidung von Robert Wachmann inzwischen her. Daichi übergab ihm vor der Reise noch ein paar Sachen zum essen und zeigte ihm in welche Richtung er gehen müsse. Da Hisagi bereits von Robert Notiz genommen hatte klärte er einige Leute auf das vermutlich ein „großer blonder Kerl der wohl noch ein paar Muskeln braucht“ bald auftauchen würde und man ihn ruhig zulassen könnte. Dies war ja jedenfalls dass was Robert bei der Aufnahme an der Shinigamiakademie gehört hatte. „Für das Muskel-Kommentar räch ich mich noch Hisagi“ dachte sich Robert als er dies hörte. Robert erhielt die übliche Shinigamilehrlingsuniformund trug deshalb seitdem er aufgenommen wurde ein weißen Kimonooberteil und eine blaue Hose. Außerdem trug er seitdem auch sein eigenes Zanpakuto mit sich herum was wie ein Langschwert eines Ritters aussah. Nachdem sich Robert sich umgezogen hatte wollte sich auf den Weg machen zu den Schlafräumen. Auf dem Weg dahin sah er einen Shinigami Schüler der aussah wie ein Mann mittleren alters, dies war deutlich durch die Bartstoppeln und einigen Falten auf der Stirn zu erkennen. Vielleicht gerade mal 40 schätzte ihn Robert ein wobei ihm dann wieder einfiel dass Shinigamis anders altern und er wohl schon viel älter sein musste. Das seltsame war aber dass dieser Mann eigentlich schon ein voll ausgebildeter Shinigmai sein müsste dachte sich Robert. Jedoch trug er die selbe Uniform wie Robert, schien bloß sein Zanpakuto verloren zu haben und spielte mit ein paar Würfel und anderen Shingamis, die deutlich jünger waren als er, um ein paar Äpfel oder andere essbare Sachen. Robert ging weiter um endlich sein Zimmer zu finden.Hintergrundmusik aus Als Robert glaubte endlich die Schlafräume gefunden zu haben stand vor dem Eingang zu diesen ein älterer Shinigami (Mitte 40), mit ein paar Falten im Gesicht und einer Brille auf der Nase. „Sie müssen unser neuer Student sein bitte folgen sie mir.“: sagte der Shinigami in einem etwas hochnäsigen Ton. Der Shinigami erklärte Robert auf dem Weg folgendes: „Momentan sind wir etwas überbelegt weshalb du dir dein Zimmer mit 2 weiteren Leuten teilen wirst. Der eine ist jedoch eh kaum da und treibt sich sicher wieder irgendwo herum wo er eigentlich nicht sein sollte, weshalb sie wohl kein Problem damit haben werden. Während sie zu seinem Zimmer gingen bemerkte Robert wie er von vielen Shingamis erstaunt angesehen wird. Wahrscheinlich dachte er sich dass es an seinem ausländischen aussehen läge jedoch hat er kurz darauf auch ein paar Leute mit anderer Hautfarbe gesehen weshalb er wusste dass dies wohl nicht der erste Ausländer wohl ist den sie gesehen haben. Einer der anderen Shinigamilehrlinge schien ihn aus der seinem Zimmer heraus zu beobachten in dem er die Tür leicht öffnete. Als er Roberts Gesichts jedoch sah schien er zu erschrocken zu sein und als Robert seinen Kopf zu drehen um zu erkennen wer ihn da beobachtet, schob der andere Shinigamilehrling die Tür so schnell es ging zu damit Robert ihn nicht sah. „Hat man da noch Töne? Sehe ich denn so anders aus?“ fragte Robert sich dann laut. „Es liegt nicht an ihnen bzw. nicht direkt. Es ist mehr ihr Zanpakuto was diese Reaktion hervor ruft, ich kenne dies jedoch schon sowie einige andere weshalb ich nicht sonderlich beeindruckt bin…“: sagte der Shinigami der Robert zu seinem Zimmer brachte. Nach einiger Zeit blieb der Shinigami endlich stehen und sagte: „So da wären wir Zimmer 44. Vergessen sie nicht dass der Unterricht morgen beginnt!“. Danach verbeugte sich der Shinigami kurz und ging wieder weg. „Na dann wollen wir mal.“: sagte Robert nur und öffnete gerade die Tür als ihm ein Teller voll mit Essen ist Gesicht geklatscht wird und jüngerer Mann (ca. 19) ihm zu Füßen liegt. „SAG MAL GEHT’S NOCH!“ brüllte Robert den jungen Mann an. Dieser versucht sofort sich zu verbeugen und entschuldigt sich. „Entschuldigung, Entschuldigung dass wollt ich nicht, dass wollt ich nicht. Als ich hörte dass ich einen neuen Zimmerkameraden bekomme wollt ich das schmutzige Geschirr raus bringen um einen guten Eindruck zu machen doch habe ich mein Zanpakuto liegen gelassen und bin über dieses gestolpert. Ich werde sofort etwas Wasser holen damit du dich Sauber machen kannst.“ Der junge Mann stand dann sofort auf und machte sich auf den Weg einen Eimer Wasser hinter dem Schreibtisch her zu holen. Doch achtete er wieder nicht auf sein Zanpakuto, stolperte erneut und verpasste dem armen Robert eine Dusche. „JETZT REICHTS ABER!“ brüllte Robert ihn dann erneut an. Von draußen hörte man ein paar Shinigamis kichern denen dies wohl bekannte Laute waren. „Entschuldigung ich wollte nicht so herumbrüllen aber bitte bring mir jetzt keine heißen Handtücher und heb endlich dein Zanpakuto auf.“: sagte Robert dann ruhig. Nachdem Roberts Kleidung wieder sauber und trocken war stellten sie einander vor. „Mein Name ist Makoto Tanaka ich bin gestern hier angekommen und habe mich sehr viel und hart trainiert damit sie mich endlich akzeptieren. Im Endeffekt war meine spirituelle Kraft auch so groß dass ich eine Lichtkugel so groß wie einen Tennisball entstehen lassen konnte. Das ist zwar nicht viel aber dass wird sich sicherlich bald ändern.“ Makotos Blick fällt dann auf Roberts Zanpakuto. „Oh man du musst ja unglaublich stark sein um ein solches Zanpakuto schon zu haben ich meine den Shikai-Zustand erreicht man nicht wenn man nichts kann.“: fügte Makoto dann hinzu. „Warte Mal, Warte Mal, zuerst mein Name ist Robert Wachmann ich komme nicht aus Japan wie du wohl an meinen Namen gemerkt hast jedoch bin ich vor kurzem hier in Japan gestorben. Ich hatte vorhin glück gehabt akzeptiert zu werden da meine Kräfte gerade mal so groß waren wie ein halber Apfel weshalb ich glück hatte damit mein Zanpakuto zu materialisieren also nichts von wegen große Kräfte dass muss erst noch.“: antworte Robert ihm dann mit einem Lächeln. Makoto schien verwirrt: „Hä? Aber dein Zanpakuto ist doch in der Shikai-Form oder?“: fragte er dann. „Shikai was ist dass? Hört sich wie ein japanisches Gericht an.“ „Shikai ist die nächste Evolution-Stufe unserer Zanpakutos. Unsere Schwerter besitzen verborgene Kräfte, ich hab sogar einige Shinigamis sagen gehört die meinten die Schwerter besitzen eigene Seelen und sehen alle ganz verschieden aus seien aber meist so wie ihr Träger. Ich frage mich wie meins wohl aussieht…“: erklärte Makoto bis er mit den Gedanken bei seinen Traumphantasien von seinem Zanpakuto stecken blieb. Robert fing an vor Makotos Gesicht herum zu schnipsen und sagte immer wieder: „Hey Makoto, Makoto. Erde an Makoto wir haben den Kontakt verloren bitte melden.“ Makoto schien dies zu hören. „Oh…entschuldige. Jedenfalls wenn der Shinigami einen bestimmten Punkt erreicht hat in seiner Entwicklung fängt er an die Stimme seines Zanpakotos zu hören. Wie wohl die von meinen klingt….“ „Nicht schon wieder.“: stöhnte Robert dann. (Hintergrundmusik http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFlHr3ovoQk&feature=related) Die Zimmertür ging dann und Robert hörte jemand sagen: „Ah, Makoto ist wieder in seiner Traumwelt dass kann dauern bis er zurückkommt. Du wirst es nicht glauben jedoch versucht er sogar die ganze Nacht lang mit seinem Zanpakuto zu plappern. Jedenfalls hab ich unserer Abendbrot erbeutet, hi, hi, hi“ Robert drehte sich zu Tür und sah den älteren Shinigami von vorhin da stehen der einen großen Sack bei sich hat. „Du bist doch der Zocker vom Eingang, den ich gesehen hab.“: sagte Robert dann. „Ja wo glaubst du hab ich wohl sonst unser Abendbrot erbeutet. Hier lässt es sich wirklich leben. Ach übrigens ich heiße Kouhei Suzuki angenehm.“: stellte sich Kouhei mit einem breiten lächeln im Gesicht vor. „Ich bin Robert, Robert Wachmann der neue hier im Zimmer.“: stellte sich Robert vor. Kouhei schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich zu den beiden. „Oh ein zweiter Zimmerkollege. Ist schon eine Weile her dass ich so was hatte.“: erzählte Kouhei. Makoto schien wieder zu sich zu kommen zu erzählte dann kurz: „Du musst wissen Kouhei ist schon das 60. Mal durchgefallen beim finalen Test und lebt deshalb schon viele Jahre hier.“ „Was soll ich sagen ich liebe es einfach hier, ha, ha, ha“ lachte dann Kouhei fröhlich. „Sag Mal wo ist eigentlich dein Zanpakuto Kouhei?“ fragte Robert ihn musternd. Kouhei durchsuchte seinen Kimono und murmelte dabei:„Hm? Puuh… Mal sehen wo hab ichs dann gelassen…. Hab ich es am Eingang liegen lassen…nein. Ah, jetzt weis ichs ich hab draußen hingestellt damit Makoto nicht wieder versehentlich irgendwas auf es draufkippt. Bin gleich wieder da…“ Kouhei ging zur Tür, machte diese wieder auf und holte sein Zanpakuto von der anderen Seite. Nachdem Kouhei wieder rein kam sagte er dann zu Robert: „Weist du bei Makoto muss man nämlich aufpassen sie haben ihn dieses Jahr nur akzeptiert weil er nicht wieder, wie letztes Mal, herumgestolpert ist, eine Kettenreaktion von fallenden anderen Bewerbern auslöste was zur Folge hatte dass viele Zanpakutos auf den Prüfer zu flogen. Makoto musste nach diesem Vorfall versprechen so lange zu trainieren bis er es schafft nicht noch mal alle 5 Minuten eine solche Katastrophe auszulösen.“ „Ich dachte Makotos spirituellen Kräfte hätten damals nicht ausgereicht.“, erwiderte Robert. „Das sagte er nur weil ihm die Wahrheit zu peinlich war.“, sagt Kouhei dann ungeachtet dass Makoto schon längst rot vor Scharm geworden ist. Etwas Niedergeschlagen meinte dieser dann: „Danke ich hatte gehofft einen guten Eindruck auf unseren neuen Zimmerkameraden zu machen.“ „Mit Lügen kommst du auch nicht weiter komm essen wir was und legen wir uns hin. Morgen müssen wir früh raus.“,sagte Kouhei dann. Hintergrundmusik aus (Hintergrundmusik http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2x5Or5LK0wA&feature=related) Am nächsten Morgen stand Robert als erster auf, war aber noch etwas müde da Makoto tatsächlich wieder die meiste Zeit in der Nacht damit verbrachte mit seinem Zanpakuto zu reden. „Hey, Leute *gähn* wird Zeit aufwachen.“: sagte Robert während er durch rütteln versuchte seine Zimmergenossen zu wecken. Makoto wachte sofort auf: „Was schon morgen hab ich verschlafen? Ich muss mich anziehen.“: sagte er in großer Heckte und stolperte mehrmals bei den versuchen in seine Hose einzusteigen. Robert zog sich langsam an und versuchte dabei mehrmals Kouhei zu wecken. „Na, komm schon Kouhei steh endlich auf du hast doch selbst gesagt wir müssen früh raus.“ Robert bekam jedoch nur eine müde antwort kurze antwort: *stöhn* öhh… lass mich weiter schlafen… wir haben noch Zeit…“ „Nicht wirklich sind nur noch 20 Minuten.“ Antwortete Robert. Als Makoto das hört wird er wieder hektischer und stolpert über seine eigenen Füße als er sein Zanpakuto holen wollte. „5 Minuten brauchen wir eh um auf dich zu warten und Makoto aufzusammeln. Also los was ist jetzt?“ „Kissenattacke!“ ruft Kouhei und wirft Makoto sein Kissen ins Gesicht. Kouhei versteckt sich danach unter seiner Bettdecke und scheint dann weiter zu schlafen. „Na, schön dann gehen wir halt ohne dich.“ Nachdem sie voll ausgerüstet sind gehen Robert und Makoto los zum Dojo wo sie auf ihre anderen Mitschüler treffen sollten.Hintergrundmusik aus Robert schafft es noch pünktlich im Dojo anzukommen, während Makoto kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn auf der Türschwelle ausrutschte und so mehr reinrutschte. Makoto stand sofort auf und setzte sich zu Robert. Robert machte einen kurzen blick über die Gesichter der anderen Mitstudenten. Die meisten starrten alle Robert immer wieder kurz an wegen seines Zanpakutos das sich so deutlich von den andern unterschied. Von einem recht muskulösen Studenten bekam er sogar einen sehr bösen Blick zugeschickt. Der Lehrer, ein etwas dickerer Shinigami der aber mit 1,98m deutlich größer war als Robert, kam dann herein. Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte öffnete sich die Tür zum Dojo erneut und Kouhei kam rein. „Sorry dass ich so spät bin man wohl vergessen mich zu wecken.“,sagte er gutgelaunt während Makoto und Robert dasselbe gerade dachten „So ein elender Lügner“. Kouhei kuckte dann ganz verblüfft den Lehrer an und sagte: „Oh, du bist es Osamu! Du bist dieses Jahr der Lehrer ha, ist gerade Mal 5 oder 10 Jahre her wo wir hier gemeinsam saßen und uns ein Zimmer teilten.“ „Kouhei, unpünktlich wie immer und immer mit einer faulen Ausrede auf der Zunge. Wie du schon sagtest wir teilten uns früher auch ein Zimmer ich kenn deshalb deine Ausreden und dich ganz gut“, sagte Osamu. Kouhei setzte sich, verlegen, zu seinen Zimmerkollegen. „So zum Teil hat Kouhei dies ja schon übernommen aber ich werde mich noch mal richtig Vorstellen ich bin Osamu Kato euer Lehrer oder Ausbilder je nachdem welche Bezeichnung euch mehr liegt. Vorweg will ich euch erzählen dass ihr in 3er Teams aufgeteilt werdet um euer Teamwork zu verbessern und dieses während kleiner Missionen zu beobachten. Normalerweise sind diese Team immer gemischt jedoch ist die wichtigste Sache dabei dass die Stärken und Schwächen ausgeglichen sind. Eigentlich wollt ich dass erst später machen aber die Aktionen gerade eben haben mich zu einer Idee verleitet die ich schnell ausführen will bevor ich sie vergessen. Kouhei du wirst mit deinen Zimmergenossen ein Team bilden. Der blonde scheint pünktlich zu sein ist aber ziemlich unerfahren da er noch neu hier ist wie ich erfahren hab, der kleine da hat zwar Ehrgeiz fällt aber in einer Tour um und du mein lieber Kouhei hast die meisten Erfahrungen bist aber faul wie und je. Ihr drei wärt somit ein sehr gutes Team.“ Bevor einer was dazu sagen konnte war es dann auch schon beschlossen. Osamu fuhr danach fort: „Wie ich bemerkt habe starren die meisten von euch auf das Zanpakuto des blonden…. Ähm tut mir leid kannst du mir noch mal deinen Namen sagen?“ „Robert Wachmann“, antwortete Robert. „Ah, ja Robert. Nun vorweg will ich gleich allen sagen dass die Form dieses Zanpakuto kein Shikai ist sondern sein normaler versiegelter Zustand, weshalb ihr die neidischen Blicke jetzt lassen könnt. Wer in Japan oder einem anderen östlichen Land geboren wurde, besitzt ein Katana als Zanpakuto. Wer auf der westlichen Seite geboren wurde besitzt ein so ein Langschwert als versiegelten Zustand. Hier dies natürlich ein seltner Anblick jedoch hab ich erst vor ein oder zwei Jahren noch einen Schüler gehabt der auch so eins hatte. So jetzt weiter im Text bevor ich noch mehr Leute nur nach ihrem äußeren benenne stellt euch bitte nun mir vor.“ Einer der Studenten nach dem anderen stellte sich dann vor. Der muskulöse, der vorhin Robert böse anschaute heißt Masaru Yagami. Osamu klärte dann alle Studenten über die 4 Kampftechniken eines Shinigami: Kido (Magische Sprüche), Zanjutsu (Schwertkampf), Hoho, (Kampfgeschwindigkeit) und Hakuda (Waffenloser Kampf) auf. In diesen 4 Kampftechniken sollten sie in den folgenden Tagen von verschiedenen Lehrern noch ausgiebiger unterrichtet werden. Der Tag wurde aber nicht nur in praktischen Übungen durchgesetzt. In einem anderen Raum wurden dann theoretische Sachen unterrichtet, wie z.B. beste Möglichkeit einen Hollow zu töten. Durchführung von Seelenbegräbnissen, die Entwicklungsstufen von Zanpakuto und Hollow….usw. Als am ersten Tag Schwertkampf durchgeführt wurde freute sich Robert drauf da dies sich irgendwie spaßig für ihn anhörte. Der Schwertkampf wurde wieder im Dojo geübt, wobei keiner bemerkte dass Kouhei sich raus schlich um vor der Tür ein kleines Nickerchen zu halten. Da dies erstmal nur Übungskämpfe waren wurden hierbei nur Holzschwerter benutzt. Makoto und Robert standen sich dann in einem Trainingskampf gegenüber. Makoto griff als erstes an doch hielt er sein Holzschwert sehr locker in den Händen weshalb Robert es mit einem Angriff ihm aus der Hand schlagen konnte. Robert machte noch ein paar Übungskämpfe und schien auch sich gut zu schlagen mit Masaru ihn herausforderte. (Hintergrundmusik http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xFulyEz2ks&feature=related) „Komm lass uns kämpfen wenn du keinen Schieß hast.“ Sagte er mit einem bösen Lächeln zu Robert. Robert akzeptierte. Als der Kampf begann stürmte Masaru gleich auf Robert los, so dass dieser gar nicht wusste wie ihm geschieht, als Masaru dass Holzschwert von Robert mit einem Schlag zerbrach und Robert selbst zu Boden warf. „Merk dir dass Neuling, ich bin stärker als du. Ich kann dich nicht leiden und wenn du dich mir in den Weg stellst bist du erledigt.“,sagte Masaru kalt zu Robert und ging dann einfach weg. Hintergrundmusik aus (Hintergrundmusik http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFSUhsrEZ3E&feature=related) Am Abend in ihrem Zimmer reden regt sich Robert immer noch über Masaru auf. „WAS HAT DER TYP NUR FÜR EIN PROBLEM!“ „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut Robert, beruhig dich lass uns das Thema wechseln. Wir wäre es damit warum sagt nicht jeder wieso er ein Shinigami werden wollte, ich weil ich dachte dass könnte interessant und witzig werden.“,sagte Kouhei ruhig um Robert zu beruhigen. Robert holte einmal tief Luft und erklärte dann ruhig: „Ich weil ich stärker werden wollte, um einen Freund zu suchen und nach einem Sinn für mein 2tes „Leben“ suchte.“ Makoto legte sich hin und machte das Licht aus während er noch kurz sagte: „Ich will darüber nicht reden. Es wird Zeit wir sollten schlafen.“ „Was ist mit ihm?“ flüsterte Robert Kouhei zu dieser antworte flüsternd und ernst: „Er sagte es mir vor einem Jahr als wir uns das erste Mal sahen. Es ist ähnlich wie bei dir nur sucht er seine Schwester.“ Kategorie:Bleach AF